


Worst Party Ever

by elizabethLroberts22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethLroberts22/pseuds/elizabethLroberts22
Summary: Castiel is dragged to a horrible college party. (Castiel P.O.V)





	Worst Party Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and critisizim, it's my first work.

“Cassie, come on!” My best friend Amelia whined, grabbing my hand and attempting to drag me. 

“Am, no. I don’t want to go to a stupid party just because your boyfriend invited you.” I have to dig my fingers into the chair to stop her from pulling me out of it. She’s three years younger than me and has been my neighbor since I was eight. Amelia is in her third year at Columbia, and I am in grad school at Harvard. 

“Castiel, please! And he’s not really my boyfriend” She begged, pulling harder.

“No, and he could be, if you stopped playing your deranged games.” Amelia had this routine she did when she liked a guy, she flirted with him, when on a casual date, didn’t talk to him for three days, and then got herself invited to a party or some kind of group thing, and brought me. She waited to see if the guy got jealous, and if he did, she’d tell him I was gay, if not, she lost all interest in him. 

Her brown eyes light up. “I’ll do your laundry for two months!” Amelia’s brown eyes clashed with her pale skin and bright orange hair. 

“I like laundry, I don’t like college parties.” 

“I’ll wash your car!” 

“Nope.” 

“I’ll suck it up and live with my roomates.” Amelia grins, knowing she’s got me. She hates her roommates, Brittney is too bratty and Shannon is too messy, she says. So she’d been staying with me a few days a week at my small apartment that I’d bought with the money I got from working at the library, and commuting into New York City. 

I roll my eyes. “Fine. But I still don’t understand why you don’t just go out with him like a normal person.” I grumble as I close my book. 

“Yes! I knew I’d crack you.” 

*******************************

The party, as expected, was terrible. The music was too loud, half the people were already drunk by the time we’d gotten there, and people were occupying all the bedrooms, so I couldn’t sneak off and read like I usually did.

As I looked around the room, I couldn’t believe these were Ivy League students. The guy Amelia was “dating” was in his senior year at NYU.   
Half an hour later, I’d seen Amelia twice. Once when we walked in the door, and a second time when she introduced me to Andrew. It was so loud the only part I heard of their conversation was Andrew saying: “I can’t believe you brought another guy” and then I’d heard her say “Don’t worry, Castiel is gay,” so I guessed he passed the test. 

Finally, I found a sort-of quiet corner. I pulled my book out of my bag and started reading. It was a old book of mythology I’d found at the library. 

“That boring huh?” I look up to see a handsome young man standing in front of me. He had bronze skin and dirty blonde hair with the greenest eyes I’d ever seen. 

“Ugh, yes. It’s horrible.” I groaned. 

The man laughed. “I’m Dean, by the way.” He said as he stuck out his hand. 

“Castiel.” I shake it. 

“Well that’s a mouthful, I’m gonna call you Cas.” He says and smiles a little. “So, you really think this party is awful?” 

“One of the worst I’ve ever been too! I mean, the music sucks and it’s too loud, you can barely hear anything people are saying, the beer is crap, and the food disappeared within the first fifteen minutes! Plus, there’s no quiet room in the whole place…” I continued to rant about how horrible the party was for at least ten minutes, Dean just stood there, smiling and nodding the whole time. 

I stop when Amelia stumbled over with Andrew. “Cas! I can see you’ve met the host of this little shindig!” Her words are slurred and she leaned on Andrew for support. “The man himself, Dean!” She declares.

I turn to him with a horrified expression. “This is your party!” 

Dean laughs. “Yeah, it is. But thanks for the feedback. I’ll be sure to take your thoughts and opinions into consideration next time.” 

“Well, it’s not that bad.” I feel my face growing red. 

Amelia laughs. “We’re taking off, bye bye.” I watch as she and Andrew stumble out the door, leaving me with the host of the worst party ever. 

“Sorry,” I mutter looking down at my shoes.

“No, it’s cool. Definitely not one of my best.” Dean shrugs. “I threw the party for a buddy of mine, but I guess my heart wasn’t really in it.” 

I gulp, not sure what to do. 

“Hey, do you want a drink?” Dean asks suddenly. I nod in response, and a few minutes later he returns with a red plastic solo cup in his hand. 

I take the cup from him and smile graciously. I smell it before drinking, something I’d learned to do when my brother, Gabriel put vodka in the punch at my 18th birthday party. I frown, having no idea what Dean has just given me. “What is this?” 

Dean grins. “Just a little specialty of mine: Coke a Cola, cranberry juice, and a little bit of tequila.” He notices the disgusted look on my face and says, “it’s good, trust me.” I give him a wary look and take a tentative sip. 

“Oh my god, that’s awful!” I exclaim. 

“What! No it’s not, it’s delicious!” Dean argues. 

“I think your taste buds are broken.” I say. 

Dean just rolls his eyes. “Well if nothing else, it takes the edge off. But I still can’t believe you don’t like it. My brother loved it!” 

I look at him in disbelief. “He was probably trying to spare your feelings.” 

Dean just rolls his eyes. “You just had to crush my dream didn’t you?” I smile around the edge of my cup. We stand there, not saying anything for a minute, until Dean speaks up.   
“So, I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner sometime, as an apology for your wasted evening.” 

I choke on the contents of the cup, both because of the taste, and my shock. “Really?” 

Dean grins. “Yeah.” 

I grin back. “I’d love to. Just promise you won’t take me to another crappy party.” 

Dean laughs. “I promise.”


End file.
